I'm still here
by planer sage
Summary: As Anna becomes a teenager she starts to feel the isolation from her parents and sister.


I don't own frozen or treasure planet

She saw her parents slip into her sister's room. She had just turned thirteen and her parents had spent less and less time with her. Her father said she was old enough that there were more important ways she should be spending her time.

_I am a question to the world, not an answer to be heard  
Or a moment that's held in your arms  
And what do you think you'd ever say  
I won't listen anyway  
You don't know me  
And I'll never be what you want  
me to be._

She was in the middle of her solitary lessons. She was currently learning French, but to her tutors exasperation couldn't remember her last lesson.

"You're sister speaks beautiful French" the tutor said. The same was said by the etiquette teacher and the history tutor. "We can't you be as good as your sister?"

_And what do you think you'd understand  
I'm a girl, no, I'm a woman  
You can't take me  
And throw me away  
And how can you learn what's never shown  
Yeah, you stand here on your own  
They don't know me'  
Cause I'm not here_

She caught a peak of her from around a corner, but by the time she had rounded it at a full sprint the door was closed and locked, her parents standing outside of it. They looked at her, barely acknowledging her as they walked away whispering to each other.

_And I want a moment to be real  
Want to touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong  
And how can the world want me to change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They don't know me  
Cause I'm not here_

She was so sick of it. Of staring at the white door, of never receiving an answer to her knocks. And she was especially sick of being compared to and told to live up to a perfect sister who _never left her room_.

_And you see the things they never see  
All you wanted  
I could be  
Now you know me  
And I'm not afraid  
And I want to tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a woman  
They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am_

Her favorite teachers were her sword master and riding instructor. They always praised her and said she had talent, whether she was sparring or running her light colored stallion over the castle obstacle course, outracing the gourds or beating them one after the other in mock duels.

_And I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on, and feel I belong  
And how can the world want me to change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They can't see me  
But I'm still here_

Dinner with her parents was quieter than it used to be, and when they spoke it was about the reports they had received about her lessons.

"Anna you must really try to learn you're academic lessons better" Her mother said gently.

"Elsa has mastered three languages and our entire history, as well as her etiquette" She reminded her for the fifth time.

" Remember that your riding and defense classes are privileges, ones that can be revoked if you're more important lessons are not taken seriously" Her father said sternly but not unkindly, though it still made her seethe.

_They can't tell me who to be'  
Cause I'm not what they see  
Yeah, the world is still sleepin'  
while I keep on dreaming for me  
And their words are just whispers  
and lies that I'll never believe_

She heard the whispers of the servants, and the rare official that was to important for her parents to turn away. She was the spare, she was clumsy and foolish and why couldn't she be more elegant like her sister, who was always poised, elegant, polite and graceful the few times she was forced to make a semi public appearance.

_And I want a moment to be real  
Want to touch things I don't feel  
Wanna hold on, and feel I belong  
And how can you say I'll never change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
I'm the one now  
'Cause I'm still here_

_I'm the one_  
_'Cause I'm still here_  
_I'm still here_  
_I'm still here_  
_I'm still here_

**Just a little something that popped into my head, about some of the angst she felt living alone in the castle. While I'm sure her parents loved her, I always imagined they spent a majority of their time with Elsa and very little with her, especially as she grew older. And you know, teenagers are always good for angst. Just tell me if I made the song fit at all. **


End file.
